It's Time
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: "OK Jane, it's time. We need to talk" "About what, Lisbon?" I wish this had ended differently!


**Disclaimer: Still don't :( I do however own half of the Alphabets of Fluff- hope you chaps are all looking forward to the next one :P **

**This is for DaWhoGirl32, who is brilliant! And to mstormw who i don't see enough these days! :P I love you both xx**

**This fic was inspired by 4.08 with Lisbon's "Ok Jane, it's time". My imagination went on overdrive for a second or two- I wish she had been talking about something different**

**It's Time**

"OK Jane, it's time" She told him. He turned and faced her; thankful he was a master at keeping his emotions under control. But unthankful that he was unable to keep his imagination under control.

"About what, Lisbon?" he asked, seemingly calm

"About Red John" She looked so serious he almost laughed. But he couldn't- not when she had just built his hopes up so spectacularly

"Oh_ Liiisbooon_" He whined to add to the effect. "I thought you were going to say something…_interesting_!"

"Oh yeah?" She scoffed "Like that isn't interesting"

"Nope. It's not!" He sounded almost cheerful

"Oh, well I do apologise then. Next time I want to be kind and caring, I'll refrain until I find something _interesting _to say" And she stormed off into her office, trying to forget she had even asked. Jane stayed standing where she had left him and mentally scolded himself for being such and idiot. He would have to make it up to her; or at least apologise.

He knocked a pattern on her door and entered without her permission. She raised her eyes from her paper work, fixing him with a steel glare.

"You knocked?" she asked eventually after the silence had outstayed it's welcome.

"Err… yeah, I guess I did" she raised an eyebrow at his response- since when did Jane struggle with talking? He inspected his shoes which still had a few scuff marks on them

"Well, I…"

"Look I…" They started at the same time

"You first" Jane prompted. She took a deep breath and turned to face him fully

"I just wanted to say that I don't want to talk about him. I hate the fact he killed your family, I hate the fact he finds amusement in killing women. I can't stand the fact he is still in existence, I'm frightened someday he is going to hurt you and I just cannot live properly or peacefully knowing that you are constantly thinking of killing him someday" she took a breath, but he was in shock so she continued "If it was up to me then we'd never mention him, we'd just live our lives like he never existed. But it's not up to me, and besides I need to talk to you about him. You never open up Jane, you close yourself in and build walls around any feelings you have. You know, in some parallel universe I might have even called you my best friend. But what kind of best friend can't even admit his simple feelings?"

He still didn't move. She sighed and brushed a hand over her face "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>The next day when she got into work there was a note on her desk,<p>

_Teresa,  
>My dear I have never taken the time to tell you just how much you mean to me- so here it is. You are my best friend, and if I had known you wanted me to then I would have told you everything. I will tell you everything. You mean the world to me Teresa Lisbon- you're the reason I get up, the reason I'm still doing this, why I bother with human kind. <em>_I love the way your eyes light up when you're happy, the deep green that I've never seen anywhere else. Some may say you're Lisbon the tough cop, but you're just a wonderful woman who care more about people than most folks I know. I'm so sorry I laughed at you yesterday- it's just that I was hoping you were going to talk about us...I guess that's what they call false hope. _

_I'd carry on my darling, but I want to finish this in person. _

_Jane xxx _

_p.s. you know where to find me_

* * *

><p>"Cho? Have you seen the boss?" Rigsby asked with his mouth full of doughnuts.<p>

"Yep."

"Where is she?"

"Ask Van Pelt"

"Right. Thanks, I'm so lucky to have a college who is willing to tell me everything" He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Grace?" He joined her at her desk "Cho says you know where the boss is"

"Uh-huh" she was smiling and staring at her computer screen

"Well?"

"I checked CCTV when I couldn't find her anywhere"

"And?" nobody seemed willing to cooperate these days

"And, she went to Jane's attic three hours ago"

"Your point being?"Wayne Rigsby didn't get angry very often, but this was just getting too much

"She hasn't left since"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that totally didn't turn out like it was going to…ah well! And I do apologise for the Lisbon-rant in the middle, I have no idea where that came from : And this was going to be all happiness and sunshine! **

**Still, I hope you liked it anyway…please let me know :D **

**xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


End file.
